Are You a Vampire?
by xxxT3AmJak3xxx
Summary: This is the story of how Harry Potter's daughter came to know the Cullens. My first published story. Rating may change later.


_**Are you…..a Vampire?**_

_The story of how the orphaned daughter of Harry Potter met Edward Cullen._

_Chapter 1: Introductions_

___Carlisle was working a double shift tonight. At the moment he was "resting" in one of the unoccupied rooms. He was just about to go and rejoin the others when he was called to the emergency room._

___When he arrived at the correct room, he saw a small girl sitting on an exam table looking wary and holding her arm, wrapped in a towel, away from her body. Carlisle was sure the towel was sopping with blood. If he did not smell it, he would have surely seen it._

___There were two women in the room as well, one he recognized and one he did not. The nurse, the one he recognized was there to take basic information about the child's wellbeing from a guardian, so this other women must be her. Carlisle glanced at the other woman. She seemed uncomfortable, giving her child a wide berth as if she dreaded being near the girl._

_"__Good afternoon, everyone," Carlisle greeted in his best 'doctor voice'._

_"__Good afternoon," the two women replied. The young girl just stared at the doctor, the emerald eyes boring into his vaguely familiar._

_"__So, what do we have here?" Carlisle asked directing his question to the nurse, but keeping his eyes on the little girl. He shifted his gaze to the nurse and she proceeded to give him a run-down of the girl's condition._

___When Carlisle had been brought to speed, the nurse left taking the other woman along to fill out more extensive paper work and, in turn, left the green-eyed little girl alone with Carlisle. He sat in front of the exam table, gently placing the girl's arm on a raised table between the two, and got to work._

_"__So," Carlisle began, making small talk, "how are you?" _

___The girl smiled slightly and then replied, "Fine." Carlisle removed the towel from the girl's arm. The once white towel was soaked through with blood. It didn't seem possible that someone so small could have so much. Surely the girl should have lost consciousness by now. Carlisle looked up to see the girl and found that her gaze had finally left his face. It was now directed at her exposed arm._

_"__How bad is it?" she asked. She had a sweet voice, soft, with just a hint of an accent._

_"__It's not as bad as it looks." He replied. And then he asked, suddenly curious, "Are you from Europe?"_

_She smiled again, though this time it was more of a grimace. "Am I that transparent?" she asked. Carlisle laughed._

_"__No, not really. It's just- I'm from Europe as well so…" he trailed off. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?" he asked as he gestured toward her arm._

_"__Oh, well, we were fighting and-"_

_"__Who?" Carlisle cut across wanting, for some irrational reason, to know more about this girl, "you and your brother, you and your sister, you-?"_

_"__No," she replied quietly, "She's not my sister. I'm an only child. She's just some girl who lives at the orphanage with me."_

_"__You're an orphan," Carlisle said, not sure if it was a question or a statement, "so that woman, she's not…?" he trailed off when he saw the girl shaking her head. That explained the lack of resemblance and the awkwardness of the woman. "I'm sorry." Was all he could think of to say._

_"__Don't be," she said with such compassion in her voice that, for one moment, she seemed beyond her years. "You didn't kill my parents. You're one of the good guys."_

___She smiled at him as if daring Carlisle to deny her words, but he couldn't fully grasp the meaning of them. Rather than asking her to elaborate, as he wanted to, he went with a simpler question._

_"__What is your name?" Carlisle asked, taking his eyes from his work once more. The girl met his steady gaze with questioning eyes. Her emerald searching his topaz._

_"__Lily," she replied, "Lily Potter." The name triggered something in Carlisle's memory, but he didn't give it much thought. "What's yours?"_

_"__Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle replied, smiling kindly at Lily, "and I believe that you are all done." He said, snipping at a thread. He turned to wet a cotton swab with iodine and was aware that Lily had lifted her arm to examine the stitches. When he turned back around, she held her arm still so that he could clean and bandage it._

_"__Alright," Carlisle said, beginning to tidy up, "Your...guardian should be done with all of your paper work so, if you're ready, we can go to the front, sign some release papers, and you can be on your way. How does that sound?"_

_"__Okay," Lily replied so quietly that, If not for his vampire hearing, Carlisle would have missed it. Carlisle peeled off his gloves, threw them away, and held out his hand for Lily. She hesitantly reached for it when Carlisle's phone rang. She quickly dropped her hand just as Carlisle reached for his cell._

_"__Excuse me one second," Carlisle said. When he looked at the caller I.D. he pointed to the phone and added, "My wife."_

_Lily gave him a halfhearted smile and he proceeded to answer the phone._

_"__Esme, darling! How are you?" Carlisle said in an exaggeratedly cheery voice._

_"__Carlisle." His wife replied from the other line._

_"__Esme," Carlisle replied while walking across the room, out of earshot of Lily, "What's wrong?"_

_"__Nothing's wrong, Darling," Esme clarified, "it's Just, Alice had a vision and the children and I were curious."_

_Carlisle waited patiently for Esme's question, but wasn't expecting the one he received._

_"__Carlisle, who's Jess?"_

_*End of Chapter*_


End file.
